


Moral of the Story

by DriftWaves27



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Somewhat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriftWaves27/pseuds/DriftWaves27
Summary: History and Literature aren't so different, after all.OR: Nayuta reflects on his relationship with his past, and present.
Relationships: Goryou Yuuto/Asahi Nayuta
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	Moral of the Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suberr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/gifts).



> Nayuta and Yuuto are probably the two characters outside of anyone in epsiphi who get along the least in current canon but the thought of them getting close in the future does things to me man
> 
> Also, this is dedicated to AO3 user Suberr for pioneering the YuuNayu tag. AO3 user Suberr, if you're reading this, I used Google Translate on your fics and I love them. Thank you for your YuuNayu stories. Feel free to reject this gift if you don't want it, no hard feelings.

"Why didn't you pick the history major, anyway."

Yuuto leans back to look at him from where he's seated, a temporary reprieve from his nonstop rambling about the history of Nezu shrine. Nayuta will definitely never find a need of knowing such useless tidbits about someplace like this, but as Yuuto's… whatever he is, he's obligated to at least humor him. Yuuto's brows crease when he registers the question. If this were the Nayuta from a few months back, he would have insulted him to hide his growing affection. As it is, he just notes to himself that Goryou looks cute.

"Well, I just don't vibe with it, I guess? It's something I'm interested in, but not a thing I can see myself working at in the future," the other explains. 

"And literature is?" Nayuta questions again.

"Literature is a pretty wide world, ya know. Who knows, maybe I'll be writing up the next big hit in the market." Yuuto waggles his eyebrows, and Nayuta stifles a laugh, flicking the back of his head. "That hurts! Rude!" the other complains with a pout. Nayuta can't help it, he bursts out into full-on cackles, bent over the bench and missing the sparkle in Yuuto's eyes as he looks at him in wonder.

When he finally comes down from his fit of giggles, he takes his place next to Yuuto, and they sit in comfortable silence. No more historical fun facts, thank you. Once he shuts up, Goryou is more than tolerable to be with. Especially with the fact that he is rather pleasing to the eyes. A strong set of jaws and sharp eyes that hides the true tenderness of the man underneath only few are lucky enough to see. Nayuta's only gotten that honor recently, and he plans to take advantage of that to its full extent, unlike _some_ people. Shame on all those fangirls who only like the cocky and confident exterior he projects on stage, running away once Goryou reveals his vulnerable side.

"Well," Yuuto cuts off the silence, "history and literature aren't so different, after all."

"How so?"

"For one, they both tell stories." At Nayuta's snicker, Yuuto hits him with his elbow, making him yelp. "Let me finish!" He whines. Nayuta merely smirks in response. "Uhm, they tell stories. And they also… warn you, in a sense. Like, you know the whole stuff with 'if we do not learn history, we are doomed to repeat it'? In literature, the stories we read aren't always sunshine and rainbows. Sometimes they're hardcore shit that feel so realistic and gritty that you wonder if the world is really as kind as people make it out to be." His face falls. "We're encouraged to look into the characters' psyche, analyze why they do what they do, and I think the point of it is to… make sure that we're aware of our own failings enough to be able to stop ourselves before we become just like that."

"I see." Nayuta doesn't say more, contemplating Yuuto's words. His father, his family comes to the forefront of his mind. Nayuta's doing better with his mother now, but back then, he was so caught up in revenge that he blindsided himself from the knowledge that he is becoming just like the father he hated. He shivers at the thought. What would have happened to him, to the GYROAXIA he has come to love, if Mashu hadn't found Argonavis? If Nanahoshi Ren hadn't captivated him, slowly nudging him towards a different path until he's aiming for a new goal entirely? If Goryou wasn't there, suspicious but willing to give a second chance, offering a place Nayuta can admit feels truly like home? What if these feelings haven't reignited the moment he and Yuuto had the the stage all to themselves, exposing their burdens to each other through song? Nayuta's face scrunches up.

A light weight settles on his shoulders. Nayuta looks up to see Yuuto without his usual jacket. A quick glance to himself confirms that the thing on him is, in fact, Yuuto's jacket. "I'm not cold," Nayuta states.

Yuuto settles back to Nayuta's side. The warmth emitting from him is addicting. "You look like you are. Better safe than sorry, don't you think?"

"I'm _fine_. Besides, you'll get cold," Nayuta admonishes.

Yuuto merely laughs. "Nah, I'm good. Hakodate can get much colder than Tokyo."

"Are you telling me I can't handle the cold?"

"Not as well as I can."

Nayuta bites his tongue. He's not in the mood to fight right now, this is a peaceful outing. He slips the jacket off his shoulders. "Here," he offers. "It's still yours."

"Then how're you gonna warm up?" Yuuto scratches his head, ignoring Nayuta's protests that he isn't cold, thank you very much. A while later, a grin blooms on his face. "Oh, I think I know how."

Before the dread can settle, Yuuto's already wrapped himself around him, squeezing him tight. Nayuta can feel his warmth all around him. Yuuto smells like aftershave and a hint of grass. His cheeks are a bit pink, now that Nayuta can look up close.

"What the hell, Goryou," Nayuta snaps, but doesn't make any attempt to move. "Don't suddenly do shit like that. What are you even doing?" He ignores the warmth on his own cheeks.

Yuuto rolls his eyes, "It's called affection, Asahi Nayuta," he teases him. "Look it up." He settles deeper into Nayuta's body, burrowing his face on his chest. Nayuta can hear a content sigh. "Can we stay like this for a while?" the other asks. "I know you're not exactly open to PDA, but…"

"Not like I can stop you, can I?" But Nayuta settles back on the bench, hands finding their way around Yuuto's figure. Yuuto's chest moving with every intake of breath gives him a sense of peace.

Yuuto is right, after all. Stories, both historic and fictional, encourages you to not make the same mistake twice.

Nayuta's not planning to do the same mistake of letting Yuuto go again any time soon.


End file.
